


Nighttime

by downworldkings (900yearsoftimeandspacce)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, some night time fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 15:09:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11992302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/900yearsoftimeandspacce/pseuds/downworldkings
Summary: Magnus gets home late.





	Nighttime

**Author's Note:**

> For [@malecislovely](https://malecislovely.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr. Go say nice things!

Magnus steps out of the portal into the living room, and as the portal closes, he is left standing in darkness, the loft still and quiet, the city only a distant hum, the lights from down below only just enough to cast a glare against the windows.

  
Magnus slides off his shoes, leaving them by the front door, and he slowly makes his way forward, walking across the room without the aid of light, knowing it by heart, his footsteps muffled against the carpet. He reaches the bedroom door, standing ajar, and he steps inside, closing it softly behind him and turning to face the dark room.

  
He can't see anything, but he can tell that the curtains have been drawn, the room pitch-black, and he can hear Alec snoring softly, the stuttered way he breathes in and out, and Magnus smiles to himself.

  
He waves his hand and his clothes disappear, hanging themselves neatly in the closet, the air cool against his skin, brushing down his stomach, and he takes slow strides to the side of the bed that he knows is free, pulling back the sheets and climbing in, the fabric warm and welcome, and he scoots over a little, toward the center, extending his hand until it finds Alec. He wraps his arm around Alec's torso, moving in closer to press himself up against Alec's back, and Alec shuffles toward him, his gentle snores filling the room, and Magnus closes his eyes to the feeling of Alec's skin against his own, warm and soft, his body heavy and gentle in sleep, the darkness pressing in around them, but not finding any space to slip in between their bodies.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! It's really short, but I'm actually kind of happy with how it turned out.
> 
> I'm on Tumblr [here](https://downworldkings.tumblr.com/).


End file.
